


cycles

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail is mentioned, Angst, Bleeding to death, Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: He's died before, and likely will die many more times.This time, however, there's a child watching.





	cycles

He's died before.

This time wasn't any different, he told himself. He'd wake up in the meat effigy and claw his way out, gasping for air and trying desperately not to chuck up whatever was in his stomach.

There might be a spare life amulet back at the camp he shared with the others.

Though, there was another variable.

Said variable was the blonde child with the red flower, Wendy was her name, if he recalled correctly.

She glared down at him, almost in pity.

"Leaving so soon, Mister Higgsbury?"

There was a huff from him. "I don't know if you could tell, er, Death to hurry it up a little." A wet cough into the back of his hand. "Dying really isn't productive." There's blood. Probably a wounded lung, or tuberculosis.

"If it brings you any joyous reprieve, you'll make for a brilliant sacrifice for dear Abigail." Was that the edges of a smile on her face?

(It was hard to tell, his vision was warping at the edges and the colours seemed off, in a way. He was fairly certain there were shadows, and they were becoming real.)

Exhaustion pulled at him.

A hum. "Hopefully she's ready." He knew Abigail needed to rest like anyone else after being wounded. "Better be a good one."

"Most certainly. It is a shame to see you depart temporarily."

He simply gave a noncommittal noise in response to this. Talking was becoming exhausting. He didn't think he'd be able to vocalize for this long, considering the circumstances.

Too painful.

"'m jus' gonna take a nap."

It was an attempt to comfort the little girl in front of him. While not unappreciated, she merely tilted her head and blinked.

"You'll feel better soon, Mister Higgsbury. I hope your departure is swift."

He shifted, shut his eyes, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i made angst at 1 am.


End file.
